Secret Passion
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Arya's enmity with her mother was all a facade. Truth be told, they shared a secret pasion - a passion of lovers!     WARNING: Strong femlash, slash, incest, and a sex scene. PG 13 stuff. Don't like; don't read. But comment and review if you do!


**Announcement:** I don't own the IC nor anything else within it. Also, do keep in mind (if you want to flame me, that is) that there are far worse fanfics out there what with the whole Murtagh/Eragon crowd. Therefore, please do take it easy on me although I would love to read positive feedback.

So review, review, and REVIEW if you want more chapters! By the way, this is set in _Eldest_ when Arya returns to Ellesméra with Eragon and all. I haven't read the IC in a little while so don't get super angry with me if I get one or two odd things wrong. I'm writing this all down from memory so a bit of it might be mistaken.

By the way, I changed some stuff in the respective chapters to include Arya's thoughts and all the rest so try not to sue me since this is just fanfiction and for non-profit entertainment purposes only. lol! Anyhow, enough said and enjoy this fanfic!

**SECRET PASSION**

"Oh, my daughter I have wronged you!" Islanzadí cried.

Arya's breath caught in her throat as her mother embraced her.

They had not seen each other in many years and a wave of memories washed over her.

_Their first kiss..._

_Their night under the Menoa Tree..._

_Islanzadí making a fairth of Arya to demonstrate her love..._

_Then rejecting Vanir and having the possibility of being discovered..._

_The secret meetings in that forest glade she led Eragon to during the Blood-Oath Ceremony..._

_The false arguments in public and guarded smiles whilst no one was looking..._

_Having to constantly hide her feelings of Forbidden Love for her own mother..._

It all came back to her in a tidal wave of emotion and she stifled a gasp, forcing herself to retain her mask of impassive emotion.

Just when she thought she would snap from the need to thrust her tongue deep into her mother's throat, Islanzadí stepped back looking as stoic and regal as ever.

No sign of emotion was displayed on her beautiful face whatsoever. How Arya wished she had her talent. Still, she had to keep up the pretence until they were alone.

"Islanzadí Dröttning," She said doing her best to remain formal.

Arya wished she could speak telepathically with her mother to agree on a place and time but that would give away too much emotion. People could tell they were speaking mentally and that would be far too risky. There were some very sharp minds in the room, dangerous minds.

"Oh, my daughter I have wronged you!" Her mother said plaintively, covering her face with her hands.

Arya ached for her.

"Ever since you disappeared, I've barely slept or eaten. I was haunted by your fate, and feared that I would never see you again. Banning you from my presence was the greatest mistake I have ever made… Can you forgive me?"

Arya knew what she spoke of. Her mother was referring to the time before she left to the Varden. Arya had been young and naive so much so that she had grown fed up with all the secrecy.

She despised lying to her kin when they were practically mates and wanted nothing more than to drop the facade and tell the whole world of their love. However, her mother – being caught up with what was prudent and past traditions – was scared of what the other elves would think.

She felt that their love was wrong despite the hundreds of nights she would visit Arya's bed chamber. Arya missed those evenings of hot passion. That led to an argument between her mother and her resulting in Arya leaving Du Weldenvarden and joining the Varden, becoming the caretaker of Saphira's egg.

In time, she had come to realize the errors of her ways and sorely wished she could travel back in time and change all that. Sadly, she was unable to but an apology should work towards that effort. Ignoring the ripple of amazement from the gathered elves, she struggled for the right words to say.

"For seventy years I have lived and loved, fought and killed without ever speaking to you, mother," She said at last. "Our lives are long but even so that is no small span."

Her mother drew herself up and a tremor passed through her body as Arya sent her a wave of love and forgiveness, albeit secretly.

"I cannot undo the past, Arya, no matter how much I desire to," Islanzadí said and it was all Arya could do to stop herself from rushing to her mother's embrace and never letting go."

"I cannot forget what I endured," Arya said referring to those long nights in an empty bed, cold and alone feeling that her mother didn't love her anymore.

"Nor should you," Islanzadí said, taking Arya's hands in her own. "Arya, I love you. You are my only family. Go if you must, but unless you would renounce me, I would be reconciled with you."

Arya's heart skipped a beat and she felt a rushing thrill of excitement and joy course through her veins.

_I love you too, mother,_ Arya said telepathically to Islanzadí.

_So do I, my daughter, more than you know,_ Islanzadí said softly in like manner.

Arya's heart rejoiced and she felt complete.

Casting her eyes downwards to stop the others from seeing her emotions, she said, "No mother, I could not leave."

She almost added _you_ but knew that would be too forward and raise eyebrows amongst the elves.

Islanzadí smiled uncertainly and embraced her again nearly smothering her in waves of passion, blocking off their telepathic link to anyone else in the room.

Feeling overwhelmed and suddenly very tired from her long journey, Arya gave a small sigh and sank into her mother's embrace.

Blagden, the white raven, cackled knowingly, "And on the door was graven evermore what now became the family lore - _Let us never do but to adore!_"

"Hush, Blagden," Islanzadí scolded and Arya knew the raven was speaking about their love affair. "Keep your doggerel to yourself!"

They separated with reluctance and the queen of the elves turned back to Eragon, Saphira, and Orik. Arya retreated back into the corner of the room, grateful to be unnoticed, as Islanzadí turned her attention to her friends.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on with Eragon recounting his journey and Saphira helping him when he forgot parts. Islanzadí then addressed Orik and renewed her alliance with the Varden. After straightening out, his training with Oromis-Elda, the hard part came.

Arya hated for her mother to learn what _really_ happened during her captivity with Durza but she asked and it was her right to know. Keeping her voice emotionless, she retraced her steps back to those dark days reliving every gory and grisly detail. She felt a stab of remorse when a single tear rolled down her mother's pale cheek.

They would have a lot of making up to do!

* * *

**Time Skip to the End of the Feast**

* * *

Arya's hear pounded wildly in her chest while her mother showed Eragon and Saphira their home. She could have sworn that the Rider heard her but if he did, he made no notice.

After she finished giving it to Eragon, she left the bumbling Rider and his dragon to their own devices. Arya gazed sorrowfully at Eragon for one long moment, knowing full well of his affections for her, before she swept off after her mother.

They had been away for far too long. Trees and wooden structures sped past as they flew on towards their goal. No one spoke. No words were needed as mother and daughter ghosted along in sync towards the starry glade where they would make love so many times before.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached it leaving Ellesméra far behind. The air was cold and a light mist shrouded the forest in an eerie glow of twilight. Stars blinked down at them illuminating a familiar sight. But Arya was too lovesick to pay any attention to nature.

She spun around just as Islanzadí did so and their lips smashed into each other's with blazing fire. Tongues racing, they surged into the other's mouths flicking about and caressing the other like another pair of bodies. Arya felt hot and eager as she pressed her body hard against her mother's.

Islanzadí kissed her back with just as much fire, pinching hard on one of her nipples. Arya flinched from surprise but relaxed at her mother's touch. Desiring to feel Islanzadí's bare skin against her own, she hastily ripped away her mother's fine tunic not caring how much effort it had taken to make it.

Islanzadí pulled off Arya's own outfit although it took a little too long to remove the skin-tight leather. Arya helped her and when they were both naked, they collapsed onto the forest floor. Islanzadí sighed as Arya kissed her cheek and then her neck.

The elf princess planted her lips there, sucking greedily on the soft skin. Islanzadí moaned feverishly, moving her hands all over Arya's body. Feeling naughty, Arya opened her mouth and scraped her tongue over her mother's neck. Islanzadí shuddered as Arya's tongue travelled downwards, snaking its way in between the elf queen's breasts.

Pushing her mother flat on her back, Arya climbed on top of her and hunched over. Shivering from the cold night air, she stooped down to suckle on Islanzadí's breast tugging hard. Islanzadí's nipple stiffened and her breast felt firm to the touch as Arya fondled the other one. Quivering, Arya moved quickly, placing her vagina directly on top of her mother's nipple.

Knowing full and well what her daughter had in mind, Islanzadí sighed deeply and held her right breast thrusting it upwards as Arya pressed her area down on top of it. With quick, swift thrusts, Arya bucked her hips as Islanzadí moved her back up and down so that her nipple replaced a man's stiff member – in a sense – in what would be sexual intercourse.

The two stunning elf women cried out in pleasure as climax took them, propelling them into the heights of passion. Panting for breath, Arya fell back heavily on Islanzadí's lush skin. Mother and daughter just lay there, shaking, as they recovered from their escapade. But Islanzadí wasn't quite through with her daughter's reconciliation. Not by a farthing!

Grinning smugly, she grasped Arya's thighs firmly but gently and pulled her close so that her private part was right in front of her face. Casting a spell to keep her neck from aching, Islanzadí lifted her head up and darted her tongue into her daughter's area. Arya yelped from surprise and almost closed her legs but granted access instantly when she realized who it was.

Breathing in the scent of her, Islanzadí pleasured her daughter letting her tongue work its magic as it caressed and explored Arya's most sacred body-part. (It was the most sacred to _her_ anyway!) Arya began to tremble soon and her muscles tensed as Islanzadí found her clit and sucked on it.

Working her tongue rapidly, Islanzadí lapped at her daughter until Arya was crying out again, clutching and squeezing her own breasts to bring on the climax. It came soon and Islanzadí was flooded by a pleasant array of white liquid with a sweet taste. She swallowed as much as her daughter released it and she drank up all the rest.

Feeling tired at last, Islanzadí gave Arya's area one quick squeeze before she slid out from beneath her daughter's luring body and on top of it. Arya favoured Islanzadí with a weak smile as they lay entangled in each other's arms. Arya shared one last kiss and caress with her mother before they both sank into a peaceful sleep.

Now they were truly reconciled again.

They were one.

**A/N:** Due to a lack of ideas for new and inventive *ahem* scenes and because of all the kids on this site, I think I will keep this fanfic as complete although I might write more in the near future. I am well prepared for flames but why read it if you don't like the genre and pairing, huh? Anyhow, do tell me if you liked it as I really do value any genuine feedback. One more thing, I am open to suggestions so if you guys have any cool scenes you want to see posted then I'll give it a shot (if it's not too weird) and see how it plays out.

Bye for now!


End file.
